Daisy Chain
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Los amigos y compañeros de trabajo de Booth están preocupados por cómo reaccionará cuando se entere de que Brennan pudo haber aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio de otra persona. *Traducción de 'Daisy Chain' de FaithinBones*.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones**

Ubicado después de "Los huesos que no eran huesos" (6x05)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras estaba sentado en la oficina de Brennan, ayudando a llenar los informes del último caso en el que habían trabajado, Booth de repente sintió náuseas. Levantándose de un salto de su silla, corrió al baño privado de Brennan y vomitó en el inodoro. Todavía sintiendo arcadas, levantó las manos de la taza del baño, donde se había apoyado. Brennan, que observaba desde la puerta, esperó hasta que las arcadas comenzaron a disminuir. Booth, convencido de que su estómago estaba vacío, se preocupó mucho cuando vio que las náuseas no paraban. "Algo anda mal, Bones. Parece que no puedo parar."

Asintiendo, Brennan salió de la oficina y luego regresó. Entregándole una botella de Emetrol y una cuchara, le dijo, "Toma una cucharada Booth. Esto debería detenerlo."

Jadeando, Booth se enderezó y vertió un poco del líquido en la cuchara y luego se lo tragó. Colocando la botella en el lavabo, Booth se inclinó sobre él y se quedó mirando la botella.

Con el estómago más calmado, pronto se dio cuenta de que las náuseas disminuían. Suspirando, sacudió la cabeza, "Vaya, eso estuvo feo."

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Brennan le preguntó, "¿Te ha ocurrido esto antes?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Booth se inclinó sobre el lavabo y se echó un poco de agua en la mano. Salpicándose la cara, respondió, "Sí, hace cuatro días. Vomité y no podía parar. Debo de haber estado en el baño durante un par de horas antes de que mi estómago dejara de tener náuseas."

Preocupada, Brennan le preguntó a su compañero, "¿Fuiste al médico?"

Agarrando una toalla de papel, Booth negó con la cabeza: "¿Para qué? ¿Por un simple virus?"

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Brennan se quedó mirando a Booth mientras él se enjuagaba la boca. Al ver que la taza que estaba usando le temblaba en la mano, Brennan se puso nerviosa. "Creo que deberías considerar ir al médico".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth respondió: "No, está todo bien."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth había terminado de comer veinte minutos antes, cuando de repente sintió náuseas. Corrió hacia el baño y pronto se encontró vomitando. Golpeándose la cabeza, se aferraba a la taza del inodoro y se estremecía mientras vomitaba y vomitaba.

Hannah, siguiendo a Booth al baño, preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

Temblando, Booth tragó saliva, "Sólo es una molestia, está bien."

Frunciendo el ceño, Hannah preguntó, "¿Fuiste al médico?"

Levantando la mano y agarrando el nuevo frasco de Emetrol que había llevado a casa más temprano, Booth rompió el sello de la botella, vertió un poco de líquido en la tapa y se lo tragó.

Intrigada, Hannah preguntó, "¿Qué estás tomando?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth se colocó la mano contra su estómago adolorido, "Algo que me ayude a dejar de vomitar."

Preocupada, Hannah preguntó, "Espera, ¿Esto ha ocurrido antes?"

Tragando saliva, Booth se inclinó sobre el lavabo y apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos, "Sí, hace tres días."

Frunciendo el ceño, Hannah aconsejó, "Creo que tienes que ir al médico."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth murmuró, "Es sólo un maldito virus."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, Booth pasó la misma angustiosa noche que había tenido la noche anterior. Después de pasar un par de horas en el baño, Booth salió de la habitación con las piernas temblorosas. Camino a la sala, se desplomó en el sofá y se echó hacia atrás.

Hannah, mirando Booth, finalmente, comentó, "Realmente creo que tienes que ir al médico".

Tragando saliva, Booth asintió con la cabeza, "Sí, hice una cita con un neurocirujano esta mañana. Bones me llamó y me convenció. Voy a verlo mañana".

Sorprendida, Hannah le preguntó, "¿Un neurocirujano? ¿Por qué ir a ver a uno de esos?"

Suspirando, Booth respondió, "Tuve una cirugía cerebral hace 17 meses para remover un tumor. A Bones le preocupa que pudiera haber crecido de nuevo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hannah preguntó, "No entiendo, ¿Tuviste una cirugía cerebral hace 17 meses y no te molestaste en decirme? Eso es grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth respondió, "Porque fue hace 17 meses y he estado bien hasta ahora."

Cruzando los brazos, Hannah respondió, "Está claro que no estás bien. ¿Cómo pudiste mantener algo así en secreto conmigo? Algo como eso afectaría mi vida, no sólo la tuya. Deberías habérmelo dicho."

Mirando el techo, Booth se puso las manos sobre los ojos y gimió, "Dios, me duele la cabeza."

Frunciendo el ceño, Hannah le preguntó, "¿Quieres una aspirina?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Booth respondió, "Sí, por favor... Siento no habértelo dicho, Hannah. Es sólo que no quiero pensar en que regrese. Ya fue bastante malo la primera vez. Espero no tener que pasar por eso de nuevo."

Inclinándose hacia él, ella preguntó,"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Frotándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos, Booth respondió, "Los dolores de cabeza, la pérdida de memoria, fueron semanas muy malas. Tenía alucinaciones antes de la cirugía. Veía cosas. Simplemente fue malo. Bones fue la que se dio cuenta de que yo tenía un problema. Ella sólo quiere que vaya a ver a mi cirujano para asegurarme de si estoy bien o no. Ella piensa que... tengo que estar seguro. "

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Hannah se levantó del sofá y sacó una aspirina y agua para su amante.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, nervioso como había estado durante la mayor parte del día, llegó a la oficina del médico sólo para encontrar Brennan esperándolo en el estacionamiento. Al acercarse a ella, Booth sonrió, "Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Esperando a que se acercara más, su compañera sonrió nerviosamente, "Quiero estar aquí para tus exámenes, si es que te parece bien."

Aliviado, Booth asintió con la cabeza, "Gracias, Bones. Ya sabes que yo no sé de qué diablos están hablando cuando empiezan con eso de los radiales y los huesos del Jurásico".

Estudiando la cara de Booth, Brennan asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, "Sí, lo sé."

Sorprendido de que Brennan no lo hubiera corregido, Booth se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Con las manos temblándole un poco, tomó una respiración profunda, "Entonces, entremos."

Colocando su mano en el brazo de Booth, Brennan le dio un apretón, "Creo que saldrá bien, Booth y, si no es así, saldremos de esto juntos."

Tragando saliva, Booth le cogió la mano, "Gracias."

Oooooooooooooooo

Al llegar a su departamento, más tarde esa noche, encontró a Hannah esperándolo. "¿Qué dijo el médico?"

Sentándose en el sofá junto a ella, frunció el ceño, "Bueno, tengo que hacerme dos pruebas mañana en la mañana. El aparato de resonancia magnética estaba funcionando mal y tenían que llamar a un técnico. Una vez que me hayan hecho eso, debo saber a ciencia cierta si regresó o no. "

Mirando a Booth, Hannah suspiró, "¿Y si volvió?"

Desconcertado, Booth respondió, "Si es así, entonces, habrá más cirugías. No tengo lo que se dice muchas opciones."

Frotándose las manos, Hannah se aclaró la garganta, "Seeley, acepté una misión en el extranjero. Sé que este es un mal momento y todo eso, pero, bueno, en estas cosas no se puede ayudar. Lo entiendes, ¿no es cierto? Saldré mañana en la mañana. Me iré un año o dos, así que, creo que sería mejor si terminamos nuestra relación ¿No lo crees? Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

Mirándola, él apretó los labios, "Sí, lo entiendo."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Hannah se inclinó para besar a Booth. Él, alejándose, respondió, "No soy idiota Hannah." Poniéndose de pie, Booth suspiró, "Hay un sitio al que tengo que ir. Supongo que te habrás ido cuando vuelva."

Frunciendo el ceño, Hannah respondió, "Estás enojado. Tengo un trabajo Seeley. Y voy a donde el trabajo me lleve. No tengo que salir hasta mañana. Pensé que tendríamos una noche más juntos."

Resoplando, Booth apretó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta del departamento.

Algo enojada, Hannah gritó, "¿Cuándo volverás?"

Sin responder, Booth abrió la puerta, salió de su departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sentado en la oficina de Brennan, Booth sonrió, "Ah, ya te dije que no era nada de qué preocuparse."

Sonriendo, Brennan le dijo a Booth, "Estoy muy feliz por ti, Booth. Ahora que sabemos que no es un tumor cerebral, todavía tenemos que averiguar cuál es el problema. ¿Sigues teniendo náuseas?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth pareció un poco avergonzado, "Bueno, hablé con el Dr. Burnside después de que me dio la buena noticia y quiere que vea a un especialista en alergias alimentarias."

Sorprendida, Brennan preguntó, "¿Un alergólogo alimentario?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Booth cruzó las piernas y miró a su rodilla, "Sí, él estaba preocupado por las náuseas y los dolores de cabeza y me decía que él tiene una intolerancia al pescado, por lo que me preguntó si había comido algún marisco últimamente. Pensé en ello y, bueno, cada vez que he estado enfermo, había comido algo de mariscos unos treinta minutos antes de que me enfermara. Quiere que hable con un alergólogo, pero él cree que pude haber desarrollado una intolerancia a los mariscos."

Avergonzada, Brennan negó con la cabeza, "Yo estaba tan ocupada preocupándome por tu historial médico pasado, que nunca consideré la posibilidad de que pudieras haber desarrollado un nuevo problema."

Riendo, Booth descruzó las piernas y se reclinó en su silla, "Dios sabe que yo también pensé lo peor, Bones."

Sonriendo, Brennan preguntó, "¿Ya le dijiste a Hannah la buena noticia?"

Con el rostro convertido en una máscara inexpresiva, Booth se encogió de hombros, "Hannah me dejó en el momento en que escuchó las palabras tumor cerebral."

Enojada, Brennan respondió, "¿Ella te dejó? Eso es..." Suspirando, sacudió la cabeza, "Lo siento Booth. Te merecías algo mejor que eso."

Sonriendo de repente, Booth se inclinó hacia adelante, "Me di cuenta de quién realmente se preocupa por mí, Bones. Quiero darte las gracias por insistir en que fuera al médico y luego ir conmigo a verlo. Yo... Gracias."

Todavía enojada, Brennan miró las manos en puños de Booth, "Booth, siento que Hannah te decepcionara."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth se dio cuenta de que Brennan miraba sus manos apretadas y las relajó, "Sí, está bien. Al menos lo sé. Entonces, ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche para celebrar? Por supuesto, no podemos comer mariscos, pero, estoy dispuesto a todo lo demás."

Sonriendo, Brennan respondió, "Por supuesto. Tenemos que celebrar."

Poniéndose de pie, Booth miró a Brennan, "Eres una en un millón, Bones. Te recogeré en tu departamento esta noche." De camino hacia la puerta, Booth se detuvo. Regresando unos cuantos pasos, sonrió con timidez, "Bones, voy a decir esto y luego, bueno, yo, umh, Te quiero... Sólo quería decir eso. Nos vemos esta noche. "

Observando a Booth alejarse, Brennan lo llamó, "Booth, yo... Te veré esta noche."

Aliviado de que Brennan se tomara bien la declaración, Booth sonrió y se fue.

Brennan, sentada en su escritorio, pensó en la declaración de Booth y decidió que esta vez era el momento adecuado. No más huidas ni negativas. Esta vez, iba a manejar la situación de manera diferente y a hacerlos felices a los dos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

**N/T: Daisy Chain en sentido figurado se refiere a una serie de eventos/acontecimientos relacionados entre sí como en una cadena, en este caso, también se refiere a que Daisy va a tener cierta participación en la historia. **

**Ok, no pensaba subir otra historia hasta que acabara con El Manual del Papá, pero ya saben, asi soy yo, no me puedo contener :D, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y, bueno, los reviews se agradecen mucho. **


	2. Chapter 2

**la historia le pertenece a FaithinBones**

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras ayudaba a Cam con una autopsia, Brennan observó cómo su jefa retiraba lo que quedaba del hígado y lo pesaba. Una vez que el hígado fue retirado, Brennan se inclinó sobre el cuerpo e inspeccionó los huesos que eran visibles. "Los exámenes de Booth dieron negativo para el tumor cerebral."

Sintiendo la boca secársele al instante, Cam se volvió hacia Brennan y tragó saliva, "¿Qué quieres decir con que sus pruebas dieron negativo? ¿Qué le hizo a Booth creer que tenía un tumor cerebral?"

Usando sus dedos, Brennan estudió una ranura en el lado izquierdo de la faja pélvica, "Estuvo teniendo dolores de cabeza, náuseas y regurgitación durante varios días, así que, fue con su neurocirujano para algunas pruebas. Su médico ordenó una resonancia magnética y eso demostró que él está bien. El tumor no ha vuelto."

Aturdida, Cam suspiró, "¿Y nadie pensó en decirme lo que estaba pasando?"

Levantando la mirada hacia la cara de exasperación de Cam, la antropóloga se encogió de hombros, "Probablemente él no quería preocuparte."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Cam respondió, "Lo más probable es que no quería admitir ante sí mismo que podría estar en problemas. Él tiene una tendencia a ignorar las cosas a las que le teme. Él piensa que hablando del mal lo invoca."

Mirando el cuerpo otra vez, Brennan comentó, "Hablé con él hace una hora. A su cirujano le gustaría que viera a un especialista en alergias. Es posible que Booth haya desarrollado una intolerancia a los mariscos."

Dándose vuelta nuevamente y levantando el hígado de la báscula, Cam preguntó, "¿Y cómo ha manejado Hannah todo esto? ¿Booth se lo dijo?"

Apretando la mandíbula, Brennan respondió, "Booth dice que en el momento en que ella oyó la frase tumor cerebral, lo dejó."

Enojándose al instante, Cam apretó los dientes, "¡Esa perra!"

Echando un vistazo hacia Cam, Brennan asintió con la cabeza, "Exactamente."

Poniendo su temperamento bajo control, Cam observó a Brennan mover los dedos por el lado derecho de la faja pélvica, "¿Cómo se lo está tomando Booth?"

Mirando el hueso, Brennan respondió, "Estoy segura de que se enfadó bastante en ese momento, pero, ya que él no me dijo nada hasta unos días después de que ella lo dejó y sus exámenes salieron normales, ha estado de muy buen ánimo." Vacilando, continuó, "Me pidió que fuera a una cita con él esta noche."

Sorprendida de que Brennan estuviera siendo tan accesible, Cam preguntó, "¿Tu y Booth van a tener una cita esta noche?"

Asintiendo, Brennan sonrió, "Sí."

Mirando a Brennan, Cam sonrió, "Bien por los dos."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sentado en una mesa del restaurante Zentan, Booth suspiró, "Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuantos platos con mariscos hay en este menú. ¿Crees que es seguro comer aquí? Quiero decir, ¿y si cocinan mi comida en una sartén en la que hayan cocinado mariscos? ¿No me va a enfermar?"

Estudiando el menú, Brennan miró la cara de preocupación de Booth, "Le diremos al mesero para que se lo diga al chef. Estoy segura de que tienen métodos para tratar a las personas que tienen alergias."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth se inclinó hacia delante, "No tengo una alergia Bones. Es una intolerancia. Bueno, tal vez. Hice una cita con una especialista en alergias. Voy a verla la semana que viene."

Sonriendo, Brennan palmeó la mano de Booth, "Las cosas serán más fáciles si le dices al mesero que tienes una alergia. La mayoría de la gente no entiende lo que es una intolerancia."

Asintiendo, Booth volvió la mirada hacia el menú, "Lo tengo."

Después de que ambos pidieran su orden, Booth le sonrió a Brennan, "Así que, esto es diferente, nosotros teniendo una cita real."

Bebiendo un poco de vino, Brennan asintió con la cabeza, "Sí, lo es. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué quieres hacer en nuestra cita? No me has dicho."

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Booth levantó su copa de vino y sació su garganta repentinamente seca, "Bueno, la cena y tal vez podamos ir a bailar, o tal vez a un club a escuchar algo de música, o podríamos ir a algún lugar tranquilo y hablar, o lo que tú quieras hacer. En realidad no planeé esa parte. Estaba un poco sorprendido que estuvieras de acuerdo con la cita."

Interesada, Brennan preguntó, "¿Por qué?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth hizo a un lado la copa de vino y se inclinó hacia Brennan, "Porque acabo de romper con Hannah. Quiero decir... no sé, pensé que ibas a decir que no, eso es todo."

Preocupada, Brennan miró fijamente a Booth, "Pero, ¿tú querías tener esta cita?"

Levantando una mano y poniéndola sobre la de ella, Booth respondió, "Más que nada. Mira, tratándose de nosotros, he estado cometiendo errores por más de un año. Te presioné cuando no debería haberlo hecho y a partir de ahí todo ha sido una bola de nieve. Todo fue de mal en peor. Quiero dejar todo eso. Quiero empezar de nuevo. Quiero... me gustaría que consideraras... ¡Demonios, Bones! Te quiero. Lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca encontré una manera de decírtelo sin asustarte. Sé que no crees en el amor, pero yo sí y solo quiero… Dios, estoy echándolo a perder de nuevo. Se está repitiendo lo del Hoover."

Colocando su mano sobre las manos entrelazadas de ambos, Brennan miró los cálidos ojos marrones, "Booth, esto no es el Hoover. Hemos pasado por mucho como para dejar que eso suceda de nuevo."

Apretándole la mano, Brennan añadió: "Tú dices que me quieres. Puedo asumir que no te refieres a un cariño de compañeros."

Nervioso, Booth negó con la cabeza: "No, no de ese tipo."

Cuando Brennan retiró su mano derecha de encima de la mano izquierda de Booth, él, advirtiendo su retirada, trató de retirar también su mano de la mano izquierda de ella, pero, Brennan levantó la mano y se negó a dejarlo ir. "Es bueno saberlo, porque creo que siento lo mismo que tú, y tampoco es un cariño de compañeros."

Sorprendido, Booth sonrió, "¿En serio? Quiero decir, eh, ¿en serio?"

Cuidadosamente, Brennan respondió, "Sí, cuando empezaste a salir con Hannah me di cuenta de que había esperado mucho tiempo para hablar contigo de lo que había pasado afuera del Hoover. Ambos cometimos errores esa noche y ninguno de los dos parecía saber cómo arreglarlos. Luego, el juicio de Taffet estaba sobre nosotros y mis temores estaban repentinamente al frente y al centro de mi mente. No podía olvidar lo cerca que estuve de perderte cuando el Sepulturero te secuestró y eso me asustó. Tenía miedo de que algún día te mataran y me quedara sola. Mi felicidad futura dependía de ti y eso me asustó mucho. Tomé ese trabajo en las Maluku para alejarme de ti porque pensé que tenía que separarme de ti, pero, mientras estaba en Indonesia, me di cuenta de que todo lo que estaba haciendo era aislarme. Entonces me di cuenta de que podía estar sola sin más riesgo o podía tomar un riesgo y considerar tener una relación contigo, con el riesgo de que algún día pudiera pasarte algo y yo me quedara sola. Una vez que pensé en ello me di cuenta de que tenía que elegir entre estar sola en la vida ahora o tal vez estar sola después. Me pareció ridículo cuando vi mis opciones. Iba a hablar contigo cuando regresara, pero no pude encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo. Luego, Hannah y tú de repente estaban viviendo juntos y ya era demasiado tarde. Fue un error estúpido y lo lamento."

Colocando su mano libre sobre las manos de ambos, Booth la interrumpió, "Para, Bones. Vamos a olvidarnos de nuestros errores. Los dos fastidiamos nuestro momento en ese entonces, pero, ahora mismo tenemos un nuevo momento. Seamos cuidadosos con este. Te amo. ¿Tú me amas?"

Asintiendo lentamente, Brennan se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada.

Sonriendo, Booth le apretó la mano, "No tienes que decirlo. El gesto es suficiente para mí. Seremos solo nosotros. Vamos a tener citas y a acostumbrarnos a la idea de que somos un 'nosotros'. No hay ninguna razón para apresurar esto. Dejaremos que este sea nuestro momento y dejaremos que las cosas sucedan naturalmente. Sin presiones. Sólo será natural. No quiero que te sienta presionada para hacer algo que no quieras."

Echándose a reír, Brennan se inclinó hacia su compañero, "¿Qué pasa si quiero tener relaciones sexuales?"

Sobresaltado, Booth abrió la boca y la cerró. Finalmente sonriendo, preguntó, "¿Podemos esperar hasta después de la cena? Tengo hambre y no he comido en todo el día."

Sonriendo, Brennan se inclinó y besó la mano de Booth, "Por supuesto. ¿Podemos saltarnos postre?"

Con una sonrisa, Booth le guiñó un ojo, "Oh, no. El postre es justo lo que quiero."

Confusa, Brennan frunció el ceño y luego se echó a reír, "Ah, ya entiendo. Postre es una metáfora para el sexo. Eso es..."

Poniéndose de pie, Booth rodeó la mesa, se inclinó, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la besó.

Algunos de los clientes que estaban más alertas, comenzaron a aplaudir.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Jajaja ay, Brennan, nadie puede decir que la presionaron y esto ya va tomando forma. **

**Gracias por los comentarios. Nos leemos la siguiente semana y no olviden decir que les pareció el capitulo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Poniéndose las manos sobre la boca, Daisy se quedó mirando a Hodgins con una gran conmoción en los ojos. Molesto, Hodgins levantó las manos al aire, "Está bien, dímelo. Sé que lo deseas. Lo que sea que hayas escuchado en el teléfono debe ser interesante si estás parada ahí como un vampiro mirando al último ser humano en la Tierra."

Retirando las manos, Daisy habló efusivamente, "Oh, gracias Dr. Hodgins. Voy a estallar si no le digo a alguien la noticia que acabo de escuchar. No sé qué decir. Quiero gritar de emoción, pero, sé que no debería y realmente..."

El hombre de los bichos y el limo estaba perdiendo la paciencia e interrumpió a la interna, "Dime o vete ya, Daisy. Tengo trabajo que hacer y tú también."

Asintiendo rápidamente, Daisy respondió, "¿Conoce a Piper McKenzie de la sección de la Edad de Bronce? Bueno, ella estaba en ese maravilloso restaurante chino, el Zentan, ayer por la noche y vio a la Dra. Brennan allí con un hombre. Ella no sabe quién es el hombre, pero lo ha visto por el Jeffersonian un par de veces. Como sea. Durante la cena, el hombre se levantó y besó a la Dra. Brennan ahí, a la vista de todos, y algunas personas aplaudieron y Piper piensa que él le pidió matrimonio a la Dra. Brennan y que ella debe haber aceptado porque Piper dijo que la Dra. estaba sonriendo y que le devolvió el beso."

Al acabar su historia, Daisy juntó las manos y gritó.

Aturdido, Hodgins se le quedó mirando a la interna. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el hombre se puso de pie, "Daisy, deja de gritar así, vas a romper los vidrios y Cam dice que estamos atados a un presupuesto." Pasándose la mano derecha por su rizado cabello, Hodgins se dio vuelta y cruzó la plataforma.

Daisy, desconcertada, pero aún eufórica, gritó, "Pero, Dr. Hodgins ¿a dónde va?"

Mirando hacia atrás, Hodgins respondió, "Algunos tenemos trabajo que hacer, Daisy. Te sugiero que vuelvas a trabajar antes de que Cam se entere de que estás perdiendo el tiempo en chismes."

Avergonzada, Daisy asintió con la cabeza, "Oh, sí. Tiene razón."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Casi trotando, Hodgins entró a la oficina de Ángela, agarró a su mujer por la cintura y habló casi sin aliento, "Oh, nena, no lo vas a creer, pero, la Dra. B pudo haberse comprometido ayer por la noche."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la artista se burló, "Sí, claro. Vi las noticias hace un rato y no informaron que el infierno se hubiera congelado."

Carcajeándose, su marido le dio un beso y luego sonrió, "Lo sé de buena fuente. La Dra. B y un tipo estaban en el Zentan y, al parecer, éste le pidió que se casara con él allí mismo, en el restaurante, y ella aceptó. Las demás personas la reconocieron y hasta aplaudieron y toda la cosa. Entonces, ¿Qué piensas?"

Tapándose la cara con las manos, Ángela respondió, "¡Oh, Dios mío! Ella siempre dijo que no creía en el matrimonio. Oh, no... no, no, no, no. Esto es terrible. ¿Qué crees que hará Booth cuando se entere de que Bren se va a casar? Oh, esto es malo. Esto es muy, muy malo."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hodgins comentó, "Él está viviendo con alguien. No puede quejarse ahora."

Sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente, Ángela le informó a su esposo, "Pobre de ti. Estás tan desinformado. Booth rompió con Hannah hace unos días. Cam me lo dijo. Bueno, no me lo dijo exactamente, pero escuché cuando se lo contó a Paul por teléfono. Al parecer, Booth tenía dolores de cabeza y estaba enfermo y pensó que el tumor había vuelto y tan pronto como Hannah oyó las palabras tumor cerebral, se largó."

Sorprendido, Hodgins se agarró a los brazos de su esposa, "Ange, ¿me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Booth tiene otro tumor cerebral? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Oh, Dios mío..."

Agarrando a Hodgins por los brazos, Ángela le dio un apretón, "Jack, Booth no tiene un tumor. Dije que él pensó que lo tenía. Bren dice que podría ser una alergia alimentaria. Tienes que poner más atención. Si difundes un falso rumor sobre Booth, él te encontraría y… bueno, no estoy segura de lo que haría, pero tampoco quiero saber."

Aliviado, Hodgins preguntó, "Menos mal. No me asustes de esa manera, nena. ¿Cuándo te enteraste de que todo esto estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Ángela respondió, "Bren me lo dijo antes de que se fuera a casa anoche. Ella se reportó enferma esta mañana... Oh, oh, esa pequeña bribona. Ella no está enferma. Probablemente tuvo una larga noche con su prometido... Esto va a matar a Booth. Quiero decir, Hannah le dio una patada en el trasero porque pensó que estaba enfermo y ahora Brennan se va a casar. Esto va a matarlo."

Preocupado, su marido preguntó, "¿Crees que debería ir a hablar con Booth? No me gustaría que escuchara que la Dra. B está comprometida de alguien a quien no le importe. Quiero decir, sé que vivió con Hannah por un tiempo, pero, la mayoría de nosotros sabíamos que estaba actuando así por una razón. Creo que fue una especie de crisis de la mediana edad. Sabíamos que no iba a durar y que estaría suspirando de nuevo por la Dra. B."

Algo insegura, Ángela miró a Hodgins, "Cielos, no lo sé. ¿De verdad quieres ser el que le diga que la Dra. B está fuera del mercado? Él podría matar al mensajero por decir eso. Ya sabes cómo es."

Frotándose los labios, Hodgins miró a los ojos a su esposa, "Está bien, tienes razón." Chasqueando los dedos, sonrió, "Ya sé, llamaré a Sweets para decírselo y luego, él puede llamar a Booth. Sí, creo que ese es el camino a seguir."

Divertida, Ángela se rió, "Está bien. Vaya, encontraste a tu chivo expiatorio muy rápido, Jack."

Frunciendo el ceño, Hodgins respondió, "Oye a Booth le cae bien Sweets. No lo matará. Puede que lo lastime un poco, pero no lo matará."

Inclinándose y besando a su marido, Ángela sonrió, "Tienes razón. A Booth le agrada el chico maravilla."

Asintiendo, Hodgins sacó su teléfono de su chaqueta, "Le llamaré a Sweets ahora mismo y se lo diré. Tiene que decírselo a Booth antes de que alguien que no sea su amigo lo haga. Digo, es mi deber cívico. Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que Booth no se vuelva loco y empiece a matar gente. El hombre es francotirador, después de todo."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Claro, el deber cívico es lo primero, Hodgins. Más bien, creo que le dio miedito xD**

**Gracias por los reviews. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras rellenaba un informe de progreso, Sweets, de manera ausente respondió su teléfono, "Dr. Lance Sweets."

"Sí, Sweets, es Jack Hodgins. Creo que tienes que sentarte antes de decir cualquier otra cosa."

Irritado, Sweets respondió, "Estoy sentado. Estoy ocupado, Dr. Hodgins, así que, si pudieras volver a llamar cuando..."

Interrumpiendo a Sweets, Hodgins gritó, "¡No te atrevas a colgarme Sweets! Tengo algo importante que decirte."

Sorprendido, Sweets puso su pluma en la mesa, "De acuerdo, tienes toda mi atención."

Aliviado, Hodgins miró a su esposa y se encogió de hombros, "Está bien. Mira, una amiga mía me dijo que una de sus mejores amigas vio a la Dra. Brennan en un restaurante anoche y, ella estaba con un tipo."

Molesto, Sweets respondió, "¿Y qué? Todos sabemos que la Dra. Brennan tiene citas de vez en cuando."

Frunciendo el ceño, Hodgins gruñó, "No me dejaste terminar. El tipo se le propuso a la Dra. B. Había un montón de testigos. Tienes que decirle a Booth antes de que alguien más lo haga. Tu sabes que no se lo va a tomar muy bien."

Suspirando, Sweets respondió, "El Agente Booth está viviendo con Hannah Burley. Puede que no le importe si la doctora Brennan está comprometida con otra persona. Ellos me han repetido hasta el cansancio que no están enamorados el uno del otro, que prácticamente ya me convencieron. Ella es libre y él también."

Gruñendo, Hodgins negó con la cabeza, "Estás muy atrasado con las noticias personales, Doc. Booth rompió con Hannah hace unos días cuando él le dijo que pensaba que tenía un tumor cerebral... Sweets, Sweets, estás..." Mirando a su esposa, Hodgins sacudió la cabeza y puso su teléfono en el bolsillo, "Me colgó."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ángela respondió, "Creo que habría sido mejor si se lo hubieras dicho en persona."

Exasperado, Hodgins cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, "Sí, bueno, demasiado tarde, Nena. Deberías haber dicho algo antes de que llamara a Sweets. Ahora va a llorar y a ponerse muy alterado, porque piensa que Booth está enfermo."

Señalando el bolsillo de Jack, Ángela respondió, "Llámalo de nuevo."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hodgins sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo de nuevo e hizo la llamada sólo para escuchar el buzón de voz. Mirando con tristeza a su esposa, Hodgins suspiró, "Buzón de voz."

Cerrando los ojos, Ángela comentó, "Sweets se va a meter en tantos problemas. Déjale un mensaje. Quizá lo oirá antes de que hable con Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caminando rápidamente hacia la oficina de Booth, Sweets encontró a Booth hablando por teléfono. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se acercó a la silla frente al escritorio de Booth y se sentó. Mirando a Booth con rabia, Sweets cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth habló por el teléfono, "Me tengo que ir. Sweets acaba de entrar y está furioso por algo... No, no lo sé... Bueno, te veré más tarde, adiós."

Colocando su teléfono en el escritorio, Booth miró a Sweets.

Molesto, Sweets preguntó, "¿Cuándo ibas a decirme?"

Perplejo, Booth sacudió la cabeza, "¿Decirte el qué?"

Descruzando los brazos, Sweets se inclinó hacia delante y tragó saliva, "Acabo de enterarme de que tienes otro tumor cerebral. Booth, soy tu amigo. Deberías..."

Interrumpiendo a Sweets, Booth levantó las manos, "Espera, detente justo ahí. Yo no tengo ningún tumor cerebral."

Frunciendo el ceño, Sweets miró la cara de sorpresa de Booth, "El Dr. Hodgins me dijo que si lo tenias. Él dijo que le dijiste a Hannah que tenías un tumor cerebral y ella te dejó. Por cierto, es una perra si es que lo hizo."

Sonriendo, Booth juntó las manos delante de si sobre la mesa, "Uno, sí, Hannah rompió conmigo porque le dije que 'podría' tener un tumor cerebral y necesitaba hacerme algunas pruebas. Dos, me hice las pruebas, y no tengo un tumor cerebral. Tres, sí, Hannah es una perra, pero, así son las cosas. Al menos, lo sé. Cuatro, ¿por qué diablos estás escuchando chismes? ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer?"

Aliviado, Sweets se pasó la mano por la cara, "Gracias a Dios. No porque Hannah sea una perra. Gracias a Dios que no tienes un tumor. Me tenías preocupado."

Apoyado en su silla, Booth sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, "¿Te tenia preocupado? Yo no te dije que tenía un tumor en el cerebro."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sweets respondió, "Bueno, si eso es equivocado, entonces, la otra cosa de la que Hodgins me habló debe ser equivocada también."

Curioso, Booth preguntó, "¿Qué otra cosa?"

Riendo, Sweets respondió, "Él me dijo que la Dra. Brennan se comprometió ayer y todos sabemos que la Dra. Brennan no cree en el matrimonio."

Con el rostro convertido en una máscara blanca, Booth preguntó, "¿Qué?"

Lamiendo los labios con nerviosismo, el psiquiatra respondió, "Eh, el Dr. Hodgins tiene una amiga que vio a la Dra. Brennan en un restaurante ayer, y estaba con un tipo. El tipo supuestamente le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó. Supuestamente, había muchos testigos. Tú sabes que es una autora famosa y la gente se fija en ella. Supongo Hodgins se equivocó con eso también. La Dra. Brennan no está comprometida, ¿o, si?"

Ya de pie, Booth tomó su placa, su identificación y su pistola del cajón de su escritorio, los puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta junto con el teléfono y  
rodeó la mesa.

Temeroso de que Booth estuviera molesto, Sweets se puso de pie, "Booth, probablemente él se equivocó. Booth... Booth..."

Ignorando el hombre más joven, Booth salió de su oficina, recorrió el pasillo, entró en el hueco de la escalera y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Al salir del Hoover, Booth se sentó en un banco frente al edificio.

Sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Booth llamó a su compañera. Sonriendo, Booth observó el tráfico moverse lentamente delante de él, "Hola, Bones. Nunca vas a creer esto. Estás comprometida."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**:O pobre Brennan, ella tanto que le dice que no al matrimonio y ahora está comprometida. **

**Gracias por los reviews y saludos a todas. En un rato estará listo el siguiente.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Exasperada, Brennan protestó, "¿Qué quieres decir con que estoy comprometida? No estoy comprometida. Yo no creo en la institución del matrimonio. ¿Quién dijo que estaba comprometida?"

Echándose a reír, Booth respondió, "Al parecer, la fábrica de chismes está a todo lo que da. Sweets dijo que una amiga de Hodgins vio que te besé en el restaurante anoche, sólo que ella no sabía que era yo y se lo dijo a Hodgins y Hodgins se lo dijo a Sweets. La testigo pensó que el hombre con quien tuviste la cita, que nadie parece sospechar que sea yo, por cierto, te propuso matrimonio. Oh, y al parecer tengo un tumor cerebral. Creo que Sweets estaba preocupado de que me pudiera poner violento y matara a alguien cuando me enterara de tu compromiso con algún otro hombre."

Desconcertada, Brennan respondió, "Umh, tenía miedo de que fueras a matar a gente inocente por lo de mi compromiso. Me parece muy insultante. Tú eres una persona amable y compasiva. No asesinarías a alguien sólo porque te enojaste. Tengo la idea de ir a la oficina de Sweets y..."

Interrumpiendo a su compañera, Booth sonrió, "Tranquila, Bones. Cálmate. Yo creo que es divertido."

Suspirando, Brennan respondió: "Bueno, yo no. Él te conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no eres esa persona volátil que, al parecer, él piensa que eres."

Repentinamente más serio, Booth comentó, "Tal vez no soy lo que crees que soy. Tal vez soy volátil. Tú sabes que soy temperamental. Quizás Sweets sabe algo que tú no. Tal vez me pondría muy violento si te comprometieras con alguien más."

Enojada, Brennan objetó, "Sweets solo suelta basura psicológica, Booth. Es todo. No hay manera de que le hagas daño a alguien conscientemente sólo porque estás enojado o molesto. Tú no eres tu padre y no me gusta que nadie insinúe que lo eres, ni siquiera tú, Booth."

Sonriendo con tristeza, Booth respondió, "Gracias Bones. Eso es algo que me preocupa a veces. Quiero decir, soy el hijo de mi padre. Él está en mí. Yo podría..."

Descontenta por no estar hablando con él en persona, Brennan interrumpió a Booth, "Basta, Booth. No eres para nada como tu padre. Sweets no tiene derecho a hacer que te sientas como si lo fueras. Nos vemos para almorzar. Nos vemos en el Diner en una hora. Quiero verte."

Frotándose la cara, Booth suspiró, "Claro. Nos vemos en una hora."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar a la oficina de Cullen, Sweets se paró cerca de la puerta y esperó. Estaba lleno de tensión y no creía que pudiera quedarse quieto. Él sabía que la inquietud molestaría a la secretaria del Director Adjunto.

Molesta, Bárbara vio al psicólogo balancearse atrás y adelante sobre sus pies. Cuando su teléfono sonó, ella lo cogió para escuchar a su jefe preguntar por Sweets.

Sonriendo, Bárbara lo llamó, "Puede entrar, Dr. Sweets."

Con el nerviosismo en aumento, Sweets le sonrió débilmente y se acercó a la puerta interior, la abrió y entró al despacho de Cullen, "¿Quería verme, señor?"

Señalando la silla frente a su escritorio, Cullen respondió, "Sí. Mi secretaria me dijo algo que tengo que aclarar. Pensé que si alguien en este edificio sabía si esto era cierto, serías tu."

Asintiendo, Sweets se sentó y se aclaró la garganta. "Claro, si es que puedo ayudar."

Recostado en su silla, Cullen miró Sweets, "Me dijeron esta mañana que la Dra. Brennan fue vista en el restaurante Zentan anoche con un hombre que le propuso matrimonio. Ahora, la hermana de Bárbara, Casey fue la que lo vio y se lo contó a Bárbara anoche. Casey reconoció a la Dra. Brennan por sus libros y ella sabe que la doctora trabaja para nosotros a veces, así que le preguntó a Bárbara para ver lo que ella sabía. Casey no reconoció al hombre que estaba con la Dra. Brennan, así que, ella asume que él no es una persona famosa. Ella no vive en el área de D.C. y solo pasaba por la ciudad para una boda. ¿Sabes algo de esto?"

Aclarándose la garganta, Sweets asintió con la cabeza, "El Dr. Jack Hodgins me llamó hace un par de horas y me dijo al respecto. Él tiene una amiga que tiene una amiga que estaba en el restaurante. Ella le dijo que a la Dra. Brennan le propusieron matrimonio ayer por la noche y parece que ella aceptó. Traté de hablar con Booth de ello, pero, tan pronto como mencioné el compromiso, él salió de su oficina y no lo he visto desde entonces. Traté de llamarlo un par de veces, pero, mis llamadas se van al correo de voz."

Exhalando profundamente, Cullen sacudió la cabeza, "¿Algún motivo para creer que se fue de aquí para buscar a la Dra. Brennan? Tal vez solo quiere verificar el rumor."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sweets respondió, "No lo sé, a lo mejor. Él rompió con Hannah Burley hace unos días, así que, esto podría haberlo llevado al límite. Él realmente aprecia muchísimo a la Dra. Brennan. De hecho, honestamente, creo que la ama. Creo que esto podría haber sido la gota que derramó el vaso, considerando el susto médico de antes."

Frunciendo el ceño, el Director Adjunto observó a Sweets con perplejidad, "¿Qué susto médico?"

Al darse cuenta de que podía haber dicho demasiado, Sweets tragó saliva, "Bueno, según el Dr. Hodgins, Booth estaba teniendo fuertes dolores de cabeza y tenía miedo de que su tumor cerebral hubiera vuelto a crecer. Booth dice que se hizo algunas pruebas y se encontró con que estaba bien. El tumor no está de vuelta. No sé por qué eran los dolores de cabeza, pero, probablemente estaban relacionados con el estrés. De todos modos, Hannah rompió con él en el momento en que oyó tumor cerebral. Eso me molesta mucho. Esa es otra razón por la que me preocupa que la Dra. Brennan esté comprometida."

Suspirando, Cullen miró al techo, "A veces me siento como si viviera en una maldita telenovela o tal vez en una versión moderna de 'Orgullo y Prejuicio'. Mirando de nuevo a Sweets, dijo, "¿Dijiste que Booth salió de su oficina y no lo has visto desde entonces?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sweets respondió, "Estaba pensando en ir a buscarlo."

Apretando los labios, Cullen finalmente respondió, "Sí, yo también creo que es lo mejor. Así que, umh... ¿Crees que confrontaría a su compañera por esto o simplemente saldría y se pondría una buena borrachera?"

Preocupado, Sweets respondió, "No sé lo que haría. Creo que tengo que encontrarlo y hablar con él antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepentirá más tarde."

De pronto, sintiendo frío, Cullen miró Sweets, "¿Cómo qué?"

Lamiéndose los labios, Sweets sonrió débilmente, "Como usted dijo, emborracharse y luego buscar a la Dra. Brennan e insultarla o algo así."

Aliviado, Cullen asintió con la cabeza, "¿Por qué demonios eso dos no pueden ver...? No importa. Sólo ve a buscar a Booth y asegúrate de que no haga nada estúpido."

Poniéndose de pie, Sweets bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, "Booth es un buen hombre. Él no haría ninguna locura, señor."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Cullen respondió, "Él es un buen hombre, pero, los hombres buenos llegan a un punto en el que se rompen."

Tragando saliva, Sweets se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Al salir de la oficina de Cullen, tomó su teléfono del bolsillo y trató de llamar a Booth de nuevo. Había estado tratando de localizar a su amigo en el teléfono desde que se había largado de su oficina, y hasta ahora, no había contactado con él todavía. Desviado al buzón de voz de nuevo, el psicólogo puso su teléfono en el bolsillo y se dirigió a su despacho para coger las llaves del coche.

Suspirando, Sweets salió de la oficina y se dirigió al estacionamiento, donde encontró su coche. Sentado en su lugar de estacionamiento, Sweets escribió una lista de los posibles lugares donde Booth podría estar y comenzó su búsqueda.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**¿Dónde está Booth? Todas sabemos dónde está, pero Sweets no y creo que la va a armar en grande con todo esto del compromiso. **

**¿Que tal?, un nuevo capítulo, tres en dos días. Hay una razón, y es que mi amiga Mary entra a cirugía la próxima semana y, bueno, la traducción de este par de capítulos son dedicados a ella, con mucho cariño y para desearle toda la suerte del mundo en la cirugía y que pronto esté completamente curada. **

**Ahora, saludos y besos a todas. No olviden dejar su review y mandarle toda su buena vibra a Mary ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras conducía hacia el departamento de Booth, Sweets revisaba su teléfono por si había mensajes. Sabía que era una locura hacer eso, conducir y leer sus mensajes, pero, esperaba que Booth contestara su correo electrónico o que le dejara un mensaje de voz. Algo.

Al llegar al edificio, Sweets echó un vistazo a su alrededor y no vio la camioneta de Booth por ningún lado. Saliendo de su coche, Sweets cruzó la calle, entró al edificio y luego subió hasta el piso de Booth. Después de golpear la puerta del departamento de Booth por quince minutos, Sweets finalmente se rindió. Saliendo del edificio, Sweets corrió al otro lado de la calle y estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por un camión repartidor de muebles. Sosteniendo su mano contra su pecho y jadeando al ver al conductor del camión agitar el puño y maldecir hasta por los codos, Sweets se apoyó en su coche. "Está bien, Lance, mantente bajo control."

Finalmente, recuperando el aliento, entró en su coche, tachó el departamento de Booth de su lista y se dirigió hacia el Jeffersonian. Luego de estacionarse en el estacionamiento de visitas, Sweets entró al laboratorio y se dirigió a la oficina de Cam. Asomando la cabeza en la oficina, Lance frunció el ceño, "Dra. Saroyan, ¿puedo hablar con usted?"

Levantando la mirada de su periódico, ella sonrió, "Sí, por supuesto."

Entrando a la oficina, Sweets sonrió, "Eh, Dra. Saroyan, ¿ha visto a Booth hoy?"

Sin saber lo que pasaba, Cam sacudió la cabeza, "No, no lo he visto. Si no sabes donde está, ¿por que no lo llamas?"

Todavía sonriendo, Sweets se encogió de hombros, "Bueno, él, eh, creo que está rechazando mis llamadas."

Frunciendo el ceño, Cam preguntó, "¿Qué está pasando Dr. Sweets?"

Lamiéndose los labios, Sweets juntó las manos delante de si, "Bueno, usted sabe, Booth recibió una mala noticia y quiero asegurarme de que está bien."

Poniéndose de pie, Cam se cruzó de brazos, "¿Qué mala noticia?"

Lamiéndose los resecos labios de nuevo, Sweets respondió, "Bueno, el Dr. Hodgins me dijo que tenía una amiga que vio a la Dra. Brennan en un restaurante anoche y el hombre con el que estaba le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó. Usted sabe que ella es una autora famosa y la gente le presta atención cuando la ven."

Estudiando a Sweets, Cam de repente se puso la mano sobre la boca. "Umh, no he visto a Booth hoy. Tal vez deberías probar en su departamento."

Sospechando algo, Sweets comentó, "Usted sabe algo"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Cam respondió, "No, no, yo no sé nada."

Frunciendo el ceño, Sweets insistió, "Sí, si lo sabe."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Cam se sentó y miró su PC, "Tengo trabajo que hacer, Dr. Sweets. No sé donde está Booth."

Mirando fijamente a Cam, Sweets, finalmente se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Consciente de que el psicólogo se había ido, Cam cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de teléfono de Brennan y luego el de Booth. Ya que ambas veces había saltado el buzón de voz, Cam dejó un mensaje, "Llámame lo antes posible. Tengo que hablar contigo."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al escuchar el mensaje de Cam, Booth miró a Brennan, "Creo que será mejor que por lo menos llame a la secretaria de Cullen y le diga que me duele la cabeza y voy a descansar el resto del día."

Asintiendo, Brennan estuvo de acuerdo, "Sí, yo también debo llamar a Cam."

Al llamar a Bárbara, Booth bajó la voz, "Sí, Bárbara, de nuevo estoy con dolor de cabeza. Voy a descansar el resto del día. Puede que sea una migraña."

Bárbara dijo comprensiva, "Agente Booth, dolor de cabeza o no, el Subdirector quiere hablar con usted. Espere y no cuelgue."

Volviéndose a mirar a Brennan, Booth puso su mano sobre el teléfono, "Mierda, algo pasa."

Poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja de nuevo, Booth oyó a su jefe decir, "Booth, trae tu trasero de vuelta al trabajo. Sé lo que está pasando y te quiero en mi oficina en seguida."

Exhalando fuertemente, Booth se quejó, "Me duele la cabeza."

Irritado, Cullen respondió, "En este momento, no me importa. Mueve el trasero y ven a mi oficina. Quiero hablar contigo."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Booth replicó, "Bien. Necesito pasar a la tienda y comprar algo para la migraña, después estaré ahí."

Preocupado, Cullen cedió, "Bien, ven aquí tan pronto como te hayas tomado la medicina."

Poniendo su teléfono en la mesita de noche, Booth rodó de nuevo a los brazos de Brennan, "Me tengo que ir ahora mismo."

Sonriendo, Brennan lo besó, "Si es necesario. Llamaré a Cam para ver que es lo que quiere."

Devolviendo el beso, Booth salió de la cama, empezó a recoger sus cosas y a vestirse, "Esto apesta. Normalmente la excusa del dolor de cabeza funciona."

Echándose a reír, Brennan respondió, "Tal vez ya se dieron cuenta que dolor de cabeza es el código para sexo."

Subiéndose los pantalones, Booth frunció el ceño, "Maldita sea, espero que no." Mientras se abrochaba la camisa, miró a Brennan, "Volveré tan pronto como pueda."

Asintiendo, Brennan alcanzó su teléfono en la mesita de noche y llamó a Cam, "Es la Dra. Brennan, me llamaste antes."

Yendo al grano, Cam preguntó, "¿Has visto a Booth hoy?"

Asintiendo, Brennan respondió, "Si."

Suspirando, Cam preguntó, "¿Te comprometiste anoche?"

Irritada, Brennan se sentó, "¿Qué? No, no lo hice. Yo no creo en la institución del matrimonio."

Mirando a Brennan, Booth dejó de abotonarse la camisa.

Mirando el protector de pantalla de su PC, Cam le informó a Brennan, "Aparentemente, alguien los vio a ti y a Booth en el restaurante anoche y por alguna razón todos piensan que el te propuso matrimonio y que tu aceptaste."

Frotándose la frente, Brennan suspiró, "¿El Dr. Sweets te lo dijo?"

Sorprendida, Cam respondió, "Si, fue él. ¿Como sabias que fue Sweets?"

Al responder, Brennan miró a Booth, "Porque Booth me dijo que Sweets le dijo que alguien me propuso matrimonio anoche, pero el no menciono que fuera Booth."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Cam replicó, "Y tampoco me dijo a mi que Booth fue el que te lo propuso. Solo sé que me dijiste que ibas a tener una cita con Booth anoche y sumé dos más dos."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan replicó, "Bueno, pues en este caso, no suman cuatro. Él no me pidió matrimonio anoche."

Confundida, Cam preguntó, "Entonces, me pregunto ¿por que anda corriendo ese rumor por ahí? ¿Acaso Booth hizo algo que pudiera haber hecho que la gente pensara que te lo propuso?

Aclarándose la garganta, Brennan se encogió de hombros, "Nos besamos."

Molesto, Booth espetó, "¡Bones!"

Ignorando a Booth, Brennan escuchó a Cam reírse entre dientes, "Ya veo. Y también escuché a Booth, así que sé que está contigo. Sería mejor que volviera al trabajo y empezara a hablar antes de que le pongan una orden de búsqueda. Creo que Sweets piensa que Booth es un loco asesino o suicida."

Enojada, Brennan respondió, "Voy a tener una charla con el Dr. Sweets, muy pronto. Él no debe hacer suposiciones de ese tipo. Podría meter a Booth en problemas."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Cam respondió, "Creo que ya lo hizo."

Terminando la llamada, Brennan le informó a Booth del final de la conversación con Cam. Enojado, Booth terminó de vestirse. "Maldita sea. Trabajamos con un montón de chismosos. Esto es ridículo."

Asintiendo lentamente, Brennan vio a su pareja sentarse en la cama y ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos. "Creo que me voy a vestir y después voy a ir a la tienda. Necesito algunas cosas."

Asintiendo, Booth se puso de pie y rodeó la cama. Inclinándose sobre ella y dándole un beso, Booth respondió, "¿Quien se imaginaria que cuando finalmente estoy contigo se armaría todo este alboroto?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**hahaha un gran alboroto el que está armando Sweets con todo este chisme del compromiso xD**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Saludos y besos a todas. Nos leemos.**


End file.
